


Dripping

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain kink, Daddy Dom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: To fulfil your fantasy, Bucky brings Steve into the bedroom.





	Dripping

“Are you ready?” Bucky caressed your face softly. You nodded.  You were nervous, but you knew you wanted it. “You can back up If you need.”

You shook your head.

“No. I want it.”

Your husband nodded.

“Come on in, punk,” he said, his eyes never leaving your face. You looked away when the door opened, revealing a shy and hesitant Steve Rogers.

“You know the rules,” he said to both of you. “Are you sure you want to continue, little girl?’

“Yes, daddy,” you affirmed.

The dark-haired man nodded again and looked at his friend on the other side of the room.

“Her safewords are Rainbow Pancakes. She says it, you’re out. Okay?” Steve nodded and you looked up at him before looking at Bucky.

“You can go, little girl,” he smiled sweetly.

Before you could even stand up, Steve pulled you to kiss you. In an instant, that shy, closed man wasn’t there anymore. There was no ice to break, no embarrassment. He was there to fuck you, and that was what he was going to do.

“Steve,” you whispered when he pulled away.

“Uh uh,” he laid a finger on your lips. “Call me Captain.”

You swallowed down and, behind you, Steve smirked.

“Yes, Captain.”

Instants later, you were both naked and his warm arms circled you in an instant. By the time you reached the bed, his hands were everywhere and his body pinning you down to the mattress. Different from what you thought, he was dominant and rough with you, nothing similar to the gentle Steve you knew.

The wetness between your legs poured when you felt Bucky’s heavy gaze on your skin, watching another man above you, kissing and touching you all over with hungry hands.

“You like when he watches, don’t you?” Steve moved his lips to your neck, and his large hand cupped your breasts. “Watching me touch your tits? Watching you naked under another man, gasping and panting. I bet you’re getting wet and I’ve barely touched you yet.”

You could feel the distant smell of alcohol on his lips. Not too much, just the soft amount that was enough to free him from his inhibitions. He was a super soldier anyway

“Look at those tits,” he leaned down, flattening his tongues and licking your nipple, a motion that surprised you and made you jump. Steve smiled, taking it in his mouth and watching as you panted and moving to your other breast. Soon, his left hand found its way to between your legs and his fingers circled the entrance of your pussy.

“Damn, you’re wet,” he looked down at his hand. “She’s so wet.”

“She drips,” your husband licked his lips. “Spread her lips, look at her clit.” Steve complied and forced your legs open, exposing your clitoris to his hungry eyes. Without saying a word, he covered your pussy with his mouth. You moaned in surprise when his tongue circled your clit, needy, and he slapped your hands away when you got them in his blonde hair. He pinned your hips down and with a wicked look, penetrated you with two of his thick fingers.

You grabbed the sheets when you felt your orgasm approaching. It wasn’t hard to see why. Steve’s fingers and tongue were driving you insane.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed. “ _I’m gonna cum_ ,” and then he stopped.

‘You cum when  _I_ tell you to cum,” Steve said darkly.

Before you could even protest, he kneeled on the bed, facing Bucky, and pulled you to his lap. Your husband licked his lips with the vision of you sat best friend’s lap and didn’t blink when he started rubbing his cock against your folds. You hadn’t even looked at it just yet, and, when you did, you moaned in surprise.

It was long even with half of it hidden under you and thick. The serum apparently hadn’t enhanced  _only_  your husband.

“Fuck,” you cursed. “It’s not… It isn’t…” you were ready to say it wouldn’t fit, but Steve got ahead of you. In a second, he was buried deep inside you and you let out a yell of pain. Bucky’s first reaction was stand up – he should have prepared you first – but you calmed him down raising a hand.

“Fucking tight…” the man groaned behind you. “Shit.” 

He wasn’t larger than Bucky but your husband usually took time to open you up.

You two waited until the sharp sting left your body, and his first thrust made you moan and throw your head back. Fuck, he was good. He fucked you slowly, scratching your skin in a sort of comfort, and soon your moans rose again to his own pleasure. Steve’s hand pressed you harder against him for a moment, his fingers spread on your stomach and his lips glued to your ear.

“Look at him,” he commanded, your eyes landing on Steve’s figure. He was still sat on the armchair, naked, watching as his best friend fucked you slow and hard.

“Look at how hard he is, seeing you moaning around my thick cock. I bet he wants to come here and shove his dick down your throat, don’t you think? He thinks you’re his good little girl,” Steve whispered in your ear, his cock hitting you hard and fast as you tried to keep your eyes open and focused on your man. “But I know what you really are.”’

You felt your wetness drip between your legs, and your orgasm teased you while you tried to hold it as Steve had commanded.

“You are a dirty little slut,” he gave your thigh a hard slap.

“S-Ste- _Steve_ …” you cried out, and he slapped your thigh again in order to correct you, the pain sending a new wave of wetness to your cunt.

“Captain! Please.”

“Please what?” he cupped the between of your legs.

“Please let me cum,” you begged, “Please. Please, let me cum… I need… I’m gonna…”

“No,“ He pulled out, and you fell on the bed without his support. “Dirty sluts don’t deserve to cum”

Your empty cunt throbbed around nothing, the sting of his sudden and brutal invasion creating a mix of pain and pleasure that drove you insane.

“He treats you like you’re a queen,” he smirked. “I bet you cum whenever you want. I bet he even drops to his knees to eat you out when you ask him. Doesn’t he?”

Your eyes went to Bucky again, and you moaned when you saw his hand moving up and down his cock, his face trying hard to hide the pleasure he felt seeing you being dominated by Steve.

“But I’m not him,” he pushed you on the bed, your face pressed against the pillows and his large hand collided with your ass. You screamed with the pain, and he smiled with the redness that appeared on your skin and the wave of wetness that poured from your pussy.

“He lets you play with him like he’s your toy,” he slapped the opposite cheek. “But you are  _my_  toy here. And my toy does exactly what  _I_  want, not what she wants.” The next slap was the one that made you jump. His hand went directly to your cunt, and his fingers hit your clit in the hottest and most painful way.

“Look at you, dripping,” he pulled away, seeing the wetness you left there and taking his hand to your lips. “Lick it.”

You complied instantly, licking his palm and fingers like a kitten.

“You pretend you don’t like this,” he smirked, using the same hand to caress your red skin. “But you’re dripping on the bed.”

You blushed as you saw the damp spots on the mattress when he moved away from you, right before you fell on the bed. You didn’t see the looks that Steve exchanged with Bucky for a moment, and looked up when the Captain pulled by your hair.

“You wanna know what me and your sweet daddy prepared for you?” He asked, his blue eyes black with desire and his thick long cock throbbed a few inches away from your face when a large drop of precum found its way to the head. You couldn’t control yourself and gave it a long lick that made Steve groan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he tightened his grip.

With his lack of negative response, you opened your mouth wide and swallowed his entire shaft in a slow motion, hitting his pubic bone with your nose and feeling him on the inside of your throat.

“Put your hand on her throat,” Bucky instructed. “You’ll feel your cock there,” Steve leaned down and obeyed, moaning low when he felt his own cock bulging your neck.

“Such a dirty slut, swallowing me down.”

“She has such a good mouth,” your husband praised you. “Swallowing cock like she’s a pro. Work your throat on him, little girl,” he instructed, “and maybe daddy will convince him to let you cum.”

You moaned around the thick cock in your mouth and yelped when you felt the cold touch of his metal fingers on your cunt, and Bucky smirked.

“You see, little girl,” he pointed at you. “Me and Steve, we were talking, and I know there’s something my baby girl always wanted to try.”

You tried to concentrate on Steve’s cock, and the Captain started thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking your mouth with as pleasured look on his face.

“I’m gonna fuck your sweet ass,” he stood up.

“While I devastate this slutty cunt,” the Captain moaned.

Bucky turned you around carefully not to move your lips away from Steve’s cock. He was right, you’ve always wanted that.

When his metal fingers circled your clit, you snapped away from Steve, moaning loud.

“Daddy,” you cried out.

You were so close to cum that your legs were already trembling.

“I’m… Fuck… Daddy, please,” but in response, he just stopped, and Steve slapped your face.

“I’m calling the shots here, little slut,” the Captain reminded you. “And you’re gonna cum when  _I_  tell you to cum.”

You whimpered in frustration and Bucky chuckled behind you. He penetrated you with two fingers – being careful not to rub anywhere you needed – and used your wetness to tease your asshole open. When you yelped, he gave you a soft slap.

“You should see your ass, little girl,” he smirked. “Your skin has such a beautiful red tone. Makes want to slap you more…” you moaned, and he used the moment to put one finger inside you. By the time Bucky had stretched you enough, you were a panting mess, and a constant moan was leaving your mouth. You  _needed_  something inside you, and you didn’t know if you could last more than that.

“Look at her pussy,” the Captain said, reminding you of his presence. “Look how she’s dripping  _even more_ , clenching, begging,” you swallowed the saliva, looking at him.  “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“How bad?”

“I need it, Captain,” you begged. “Please, let me cum. Please, please, I need to cum.”

He bit his lip and his cock twitched, making you moan softly.

“She won’t resist too long,” Bucky warned him, caressing your back softly and giving you a change from Steve’s roughness. “She’s so close to cum that she’s shaking, look at the poor girl.”

You nodded slowly, trying not to feel ignored in the conversation.

“Let’s make a deal, little slut,” Steve said and touched your chin. “If you can hold on until he’s completely inside you, you can cum. You think you can do that?”

“Yes, Captain,” you whispered.

Bucky pulled you up to his lap, his chest against your back, lining his cock with your hole and kissing your neck. You moaned loud when he first entered you, his carefulness almost washing the pain away and leaving the pleasure.

“Come on, little girl,” he whispered. “Will you be a good girl and hold it for daddy?”

You nodded, struggling to even keep your eyes open.  _Don’t cum._ You repeated to yourself. But when Steve’s fingers penetrated you, you almost lost it.

“Don’t cum,” he commanded. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the way his thick fingers rubbed against your g-spot and the heel of his hand stimulated your clit.

“Look at this,” the Captain looked at Bucky. “Her ass is taking all of you. Such a dirty whore.”

You screamed, shaking as his thumb landed on your clit and rubbed you.

“Hold it,” Bucky whispered against your neck. “I’m almost there, little girl. Just a little bit, just a little bit,” you only needed to wait for the last inches. Your husband pulled you down slowly, almost torturing you, and your head fell back when he was finally completely inside you.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. “So tight…”

Steve smirked and started pushing his fingers merciless inside you, using his other hand to rub your clit.

“Fuck her,” he looked at his best friend behind you. You didn’t even last the first thrust. When Bucky moved you up, you were already cumming loudly around him,  
“That’s it, that’s a good whore,” Steve moaned, “squeeze my fingers inside you, cum around your daddy’s cock.”

You were coming down when he motioned his fingertips against your g-spot and screamed with the new orgasm that took over your body. This time, your juices gushed from you, soaking Steve’s hand and arm as your squirted all over the bed. Bucky moaned deeply, just like the other man, and when the Captain’s thick cock entered you without warning, you didn’t even protest.

They fucked you like a rag doll and you could only moan and squeeze yourself around their shafts, drunk in pleasure. Soon, the three of you were right  _there_ ,

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Bucky announced, and his fingers quickly found their place against your clit, making your spasm around the two of them. “Gonna fill you with my cum.”

You could only moan falling on Steve’s chest as he continued to thrust inside you in the same motion.

“Cum for us, dirty whore.”

You cried out and your husband kissed your neck for a moment.

“Cum for me, little girl,” he whispered. And you came, screaming, shaking and panting between your loved one and your Captain.

You three stood there for what felt like hours until they pulled away, and your man laid you down on the bed carefully, taking a warm washcloth to clean you and kissing your forehead.

“Good girl,” he whispered. “Good girl.”


End file.
